


Ereri prompt drabbles

by ReluctantHero



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Flower Shops, Fluff, M/M, Sexy Times, Short writings, Tumblr Prompts, doesn't mean I'm not gonna hurt them though, first time meetings, for now at least, honestly I just want these boys together, in every possible way, marriage proposals, not super detailed smut but smut nonetheless, troubled relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 09:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15021428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReluctantHero/pseuds/ReluctantHero
Summary: A collection of short writings previously posted to tumblr.These boys need to be together and here's how I plan on making that happen.





	1. You Always This Quiet?

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy  
> I've done some drabbles/prompts on Tumblr and figured why not post them all in the one place!  
> I hope you enjoy them and feel free to send me suggestions/ideas, either from the prompt game list or something completely made up!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After three years of speaking online, they finally get to meet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original post found here:
> 
>  
> 
> [You Always This Quiet?](http://soapy0-0.tumblr.com/post/174710577660/without-a-hint-of-sarcasm-soapy-my-sweetest)

<3

 

Levi drummed his fingers on his knee as he sat on the uncomfortable airport chair. He had been waiting in the airport for nearly an hour, unaware until he arrived that the expected plane had been delayed on its last layover.

It wasn’t the waiting that had made him anxious or fidgety, it wasn’t the airport or even the unidentified sticky substance on the table beside him. What was making Levi’s heart race like a 15 year old girl watching her crush from across the room at her first high school dance; was  _who_  he was waiting for on that delayed flight.

Levi had met Eren three years ago; he was young, much younger than Levi, almost too young to be appropriate for Levi to find him so endearing, but he was funny and smart, the most passionate and sweetest person Levi had ever met while still being quick to respond with witty and sarcastic remarks without hesitation

Levi was captivated by the younger man, becoming friends with him quickly and falling for him almost as fast, the only problem was, Eren was on the other side of a computer screen, half a world away.

It’s not that he had never seen Eren, they had exchanged selfies; Levi’s heart nearly stopping the first time he saw those sparkling ocean green eyes and blinding smile, and they had spoken through video chat, but Levi had never seen Eren’s face nor heard him speak in person.

All of that was about the change, after three years of chatting, three years of flirting, and three years of wondering what it would be like to meet in person, it was finally happening. Eren was currently sitting on a plane, on his way to Levi, a plane that according the announcement had just landed and was preparing to unload its passengers; Eren among them.

Levi paced beside the luggage carousal, his palms sweaty and his mind racing as he glanced up the staircase, waiting for the doors to open; his heart beating rapidly as he scanned the face of every person waking through, disappointment weighing down on him every time he wasn’t met with those beautiful green eyes.

Levi’s heart stopped racing, the moment the last passenger walked through those sliding doors, everything becoming calm; still, like there were no other people in the area. Levi watched as Eren’s eyes widened when they met his own and a smile spreading over his face as he made his way closer.

“Levi! H-hi!” Eren said, a hint of nervousness in his voice, standing a safe distance from Levi, a wave of shyness washing over Levi as he took in the beauty of the 21 year old before him. Everything he wanted to say when they met, everything he wanted to do, all escaping him.

“Hi Eren.” He managed, looking up at him with a small smile.

“I’m just gonna… grab my bag.” Eren said, turning and rushing across the room toward the luggage.

 

The ride home was quiet; Levi asking a few simple questions; How was the flight? Did you sleep at all? Are you hungry? All questions that Eren responded with barely more than a single word.

Levi wasn’t the best conversationalist, though this was the first time it had ever been an issue when speaking to Eren, who was normally full of stories and topics to talk about.

“ _You always this quiet?_ ” Levi asked with a chuckle as he pulled Eren’s bag out of the trunk of the car and leading him toward his house.

“Um… yes?” Eren said with a quiet chuckle of his on, smiling shyly at Levi as they walked inside.

“I know for a fact that you are not! What’s up?” Levi asked.

“Nothing!” Eren exclaimed.

“Am I not what you expected? Am I too short?” Levi asked.

“No! You’re perfect!” Eren said, his eyes falling to the floor. “I just don’t want to be annoying, I know I… talk to much sometimes.” He said, and Levi couldn’t help but to smile, stepping closer and taking Eren’s hands in his own.

“I’m really happy you’re here Eren.” He said, smiling up at Eren as the brilliant smile Levi had come to love stretched over his lips.

“I’m really happy to be here too.” He said, finally wrapping his arms around Levi and pulling him into a crushing hug.

”Oh my god, you’ll never guess what happened to me on the plane.”

 

<3


	2. I'm Not Doing This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes relationships are not easy, you have to work for it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original post found here
> 
> [I'm Not Doing This](http://soapy0-0.tumblr.com/post/174758012345/hey-soapy-this-is-sanya-djznskxjd-can-you-do-the)

<3

 

Eren eyes glanced from the TV to the clock on the wall, noticing the late hour as the sound of a key turning in the lock rang through the apartment. He had been lazing on the couch for hours, his dirty dinner plate still laying on the floor and a bag of half eaten chips laying haphazardly on the couch beside him; crumbs scatter over the cushion without care.

“Hello Eren.” Levi said quietly, walking inside the apartment and removing his shoes before turning to relock the door, stepping into the room with Eren.

Eren ignored him, focusing instead on the show he had been watching, unsure of what was even happening as his mind raced with negativity.

“How was your day?” Levi asked, still standing in the doorway, his body language seemingly harsh and disinterested.

Levi had always been awkward and had difficulty expressing his emotion, or so Eren thought. Eren believed he could see through Levi’s cold exterior, break through the barrier he put up around himself, and find love with the older man, and for a while he did.

 

When Eren had met Levi he had been smitten instantly. He loved his grumpy attitude, his short stature, his shitty jokes. Levi’s obsessive cleanliness was endearing and his social shyness adorable, not to mention the older man was absolutely gorgeous.

Levi had been hesitant to date Eren at first, their significant age gap worrying him, but it didn’t take long for Eren’s persistence and charm to win him over and their romance had been one for the ages.

The passion, the love, the  _sex_. They couldn’t keep their hands off one another, could never get enough each other, and dreamed of spending the rest of their lives together.

 

Maybe they had been too naïve, maybe they had been fooling themselves this entire time, maybe they weren’t as right for each other as they had thought, because it had all changed.

They could go days without touching each other, hours without speaking, Levi hadn’t even given Eren a goodbye kiss in the mornings before he left for work for a week.

Eren wasn’t sure what to do, wasn’t sure how to get back to the way they had been.

“Do you know what time it is?” Eren asked coldly, kicking himself because that was definitely not the way to fix things.

“Yeah, sorry. We went out for a couple drinks after work, did you get my text?” Levi asked, shrugging of his coat and hanging it up in the closet as Eren remained silent, ignoring the question.

“You ate dinner out here?” Levi asked, walking toward Eren and leaning down. Eren’s heart sped up for a moment, leaning his head up with muted excitement to meet his boyfriends lips for the first time in ages. But the touch didn’t come, Eren was met with the top of Levi’s head as bent down to retrieve the dirty plate.

Eren was flooded with disappointment as He watched Levi walk toward the kitchen, he knew it wasn’t all Levi, he was just as much at fault for the rough patch they were going through, he just didn’t know how to fix it. 

“Hey, what are you doing?” Eren asked, following Levi into the kitchen as he turned on the water in the sink and rolled up his sleeves.

“Cleaning.” He said simply, his voice flat and cold.

“I was going to do that.” Eren said gently.

“Just like you’ve done for the past month?” Levi snapped, eyes focusing on the cloth in his hand as he soaked it with hot water.

“I don’t know what you mean.” Eren said quietly, he knew he wasn’t the best at cleaning, no where near as good as Levi, but he thought he had been doing okay cleaning up after himself; at least most of the time.

“There are  _always_  dishes in the sink, the clean dishes are never put away, you never wipe down the counter, and if I find one more pair of dirty socks on the floor I’m going to lose my mind.” Levi snapped as he scrubbed vigorously at the stain Eren had left on the stove top earlier that day.

“I’m sorry.” Eren said softly.

“And now I’m terrible because I’m upset right? But if you don’t clean it up who will Eren? Do you think it’s just my job? You live here too Eren.” Levi said angrily.

Eren knew Levi got worked up when he had to clean up after him, he knew it must be frustrating to have lived together for so long and Eren still couldn’t clean like Levi wanted. No matter what he knew, how much he empathized, Eren still had a temper and Levi wasn’t perfect in this relationship either.

“Yes, I do live here! By myself most of the time it seems!” He shouted.

“I’m here every night.” Levi said, his voice quiet but firm.

“You work late every day, you go out for drinks every week, and even when you’re home you don’t spend any time with me!” Eren shouted, fighting back tears as his emotions bubbled as they always did; he was such a cry baby and Levi knew this, but in this moment he didn’t want Levi to seem him break again.

“That’s not true.” Levi said, sadness in his eyes.

“Yes it is! You’d rather spend the evening with your coworkers! Tell me, was Zeke there?” Eren accused angrily.

“ _I’m not doing this._ ” Levi said, throwing down the cloth in his hand and walking away.

“Doing what?” Eren demanded.

“This! Fighting with you! I’m tired of it!” Levi shouted as he turned back around, angry desperation in his eyes.

“You started it!” Eren hated himself for those words but he couldn’t help himself as the anger bubbled inside of him.

“I know I did! I can’t do it anymore, I’m tired. I’m tired of fighting, I’m tired of being mad at you over nothing, I’m tired of trying to convince you that I’m not cheating, especially not with your brother.” Levi explained.

“So what? You want to break up?” Eren spat, his heart racing painfully in his chest.

“No! Maybe… I don’t know okay.” Levi said, his eyes dropping to the floor.

Eren couldn’t speak, he had no words to say, all he could do was stand in silence as tears blurred his vision and his life fell apart before his eyes and he could do nothing to stop it.

“I’m going to shower.” Levi said, finally breaking the silence with a sniffle as he turned to walk out of the kitchen.

Eren stood alone for a few minutes, tears streaming down his face as he thought of the past few months with Levi. Things were rough, there was no denying it, maybe the best thing they could do was to give up and move on.

Eren wiped his eyes with his sleeve, moving back to the sink to finish the cleaning that he should have done earlier that day. He felt dazed as he cleaned up the kitchen, picked up dirty clothes, tidied the house, and took a shower after Levi was finished.

Eren pulled on a clean t-shirt as he made his way toward his bed, the room quiet and dark around him. He knew Levi wasn’t asleep, the older man could never fall asleep easily, especially not after something like what had happened in the kitchen, but he still didn’t move as Eren walked into the room, not even an acknowledgement as Eren climbed into the bed.

In a bout of bravery, Eren shifted closer to Levi, wrapping his arm over the smaller man and pulling him flush against his chest.

“I don’t want to break up.” Eren whispered, the words coming out in a muffled sob as he buried his face in Levi’s neck.

“I don’t want to break up either.” Levi whispered, turning in Eren’s arms to look up into his eyes through the darkness of the bedroom.

“I’m sorry.” Eren said, fresh tears spilling down his cheeks.

“I’m sorry too.” Levi said, wiping them away gently. “We both have things we need to work on, I’m willing to do it if you are.” He added and Eren nodded eager.

“I love you Eren, go to sleep and we’ll talk about everything in the morning.” Levi whispered, pulling Eren down for a gentle kiss.

“I love you too.”

 

<3


	3. Will You Marry Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren has a very important question to ask and everything has to be perfect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Post found here
> 
>  
> 
> [Will You Marry Me?](http://soapy0-0.tumblr.com/post/174772403355/hello-love-3-ereri-prompt-will-you-marry)

<3

 

Eren lay in bed staring at the ceiling, listening to the birds chirping in the early morning sun outside his window as his mind raced.

Normally if Eren had the day off he would spend most of the morning in bed, dead too the world, waking only long enough to receive his goodbye kiss at precisely 7:12 every morning before Levi left for work. This morning, however; Eren was wide awake hours earlier than necessary and was unsure if he had even slept to begin with.

The sound of Levi’s alarm startled him out of his thoughts, a smile spreading over his face as the man beside him groaned and rolled over after hitting snooze, his eyes meeting Eren’s with a questioning look.

“What are you doing up? Are you feeling alright?” Levi’s asked, his voice scratchy from sleep.

“I’m great, just woke up early. Good Morning Babe.” Eren smiled as Levi scooted closer to him in the bed and wrapping an arm around his waist.

“Morning.” Levi smiled, reaching up for a soft morning kiss before tucking his head under Eren’s chin and sighing deeply.

“Maybe I should call in sick. You’re off and it is our Anniversary. I should have booked it off.” Levi said, running his fingers over the lines of Eren’s chest.

“Hey, don’t worry about it, tomorrow is Saturday, we planned to celebrate then remember, so we’ll have the full day.” Eren said, kissing the top of Levi’s head and hugging him tight.

“I know, but five years together is a big deal. Especially for me.” Levi said, moving his head to rest his chin on Eren’s chest and looking up into his eyes.

“Me too. I love you so much Levi.” Eren said with a smile and running his fingers through Levi’s silky black hair. “Hey, don’t stay too long, you’re going to be late for work.” He said, hating his own words as he wished they could stay like this forever.

“I have time.” Levi said, laying his head back on his chest and cuddling into him. “I set my alarm early every morning so I can do this for ten minutes before I get up. You’re usually asleep but it still makes the day easier.” He explained softly.

“You should wake me up!” Eren exclaimed and Levi laid his head back on Eren’s chest, hugging him a little tighter.

“You don’t have be to awake that early, I just like to lay with you before I get up.” Levi said softly. 

“Eren, are you sure you’re alright, your heart is beating so fast. Maybe I should stay home with you.” He said, reaching a hand up to feel Eren’s forehead.

“I’m fine, I’m perfect. You go to work and I’ll see you this evening. Maybe we can take a bubble bath together and watch a movie.” Eren suggested.

“That sounds perfect.” Levi said as his alarm began to buzz once more. 

“Now you go back to sleep, enjoy your day off, and I’ll see you later.” He added, rolling out of bed to turn off the alarm and leaning back in to give Eren a deep kiss before heading to the bathroom to shower and get ready for the day.

As soon as Levi was safely out the door, Eren hopped out of bed and rushed  to the bathroom, he had a lot to do today and he needed to get started. After his shower Eren tossed on some clothes, threw his hair up into a messy bun, grabbed his wallet, and ran out the door.

He spent the morning running errands; picking up groceries, a bottle of champagne, a small bouquet of flowers, and one more stop, the most important one. The afternoon was filled with cleaning and cooking, Eren doing everything his could to make a perfect evening; the perfect Anniversary dinner.

“Eren! I’m home.” Levi called as he walked in through the door, Eren hurrying down the hallway, his tie partially tied in his hand.

“Levi! You’re early!” Eren said in surprise.

“I left early, I wanted to see you. What’s all this?” Levi asked looking around the living room with a  smile. Eren had set the coffee table for dinner that was still cooking in the oven, candles that had yet to be lit, empty champagne glasses, and a vase of flowers.

“Happy Anniversary!” Eren sang awkwardly. “It would have been ready if you got home regular time.” He added smiling sheepishly.

“It’s perfect.” Levi said, moving his fingers to Eren’s tie and pulling him down into a kiss. “I love it.” He added when they parted, finishing Levi’s tie.

“I’m glad.” Eren said with a dazed smile, even after five years Levi’s kisses still made him lightheaded. “You go relax and let me finish up, it should be ready soon.”

“No, let me help!” Levi said, leading Eren into the kitchen with him and scurrying around to get everything ready before sitting down to their romantic dinner.

“This was delicious Eren, I can’t believe you did all this.” Levi said as they sipped champagne, still sitting on the floor; candles lower and plates empty.

“I’d do anything for you Levi.” Eren smiled, reaching across the table and covering Levi’s hand with his own, his jacket pocket feeling unnecessarily heavy.

“I love you Eren.” Levi whispered with a smile of his own.

“I love you too.” Eren said, swallowing thickly. 

“Levi I… I. um… I need to use the bathroom.” He said, jumping up and rushing down the hall.

Eren gripped the sink tightly after splashing cold water on his face, trying to calm himself down.

“You can do this.” Eren whispered to himself, looking up into his own green eyes through the mirror. “There’s no reason to be nervous, it’s Levi!” he groaned.

He felt stupid for acting like this, he knew there was no reason to be feeling this way around Levi. There was nothing to be nervous about, he knew what Levi was going to say, he knew Levi was going to laugh at him for being so nervous, but he couldn’t help it; It was the most important question he was ever going to ask.

Eren reached into his pocket, pulling out the small box, and staring at the simple white gold ring inside.

“ _Will you Marry me?_ ” Eren said quietly, feeling the words on his tongue. 

“Levi, will you marry me?” he practiced, the words feeling more natural and less scary.

“Levi, I love you, will you marry me?” He said again, firmly, confidently, he was ready, he just had to go out there and—

“Yes.” Levi said quietly.

Eren jumped, eyes wide as he turned toward the open bathroom door where Levi stood, a blush dusting his cheeks as he stared at Eren with wide eyes.

“I came to see if you were okay, you left the door open… yes!” Levi said, almost giddy with excitement.

“Y-yes?” Eren asked, taking a step toward him.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to ruin anything.” Levi laughed as Eren took his hand and knelt down before him.

“I don’t know why I was so nervous, I don’t know why I thought everything had to be perfect when I’m here on the bathroom floor proposing to the love of my life and I don’t think it could be more perfect.” Eren laughed, looking up into Levi’s eyes.

“You’re an idiot for being nervous, did you think I’d say no?” Levi laughed, his eyes glistening with unshed tears as he watched Eren take out the ring and slide it onto his finger.

“No, I’m just an idiot. Think you can spend the rest of your life with me?” Eren asked, standing up and tilting up Levi’s chin with his finger; ready to capture his lips in a desperately passionate kiss.

“I think so, yeah.”

 

<3


	4. You're Always My Number One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after the proposal?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Post found here
> 
>  
> 
> [You're Always Number One](http://soapy0-0.tumblr.com/post/174954729190/hello-3-youre-always-number-one-for-the-four)
> 
>  
> 
> This is a continuation of the "Will You Marry Me?" chapter

<3

 

Levi caught himself staring at his ring, watching the light catch on the white gold and water droplets. He forgot he was washing the dishes again; shaking his head to clear his mind as he plunged his hands back into the water to clean up the dinner dishes, though it did nothing to wipe the small smile off his face.

Eren had been acting weird for days, weeks even, if Levi really thought about it. Though never in his wildest dreams would he have thought this was the reason; that Eren had been planning a proposal.

Of course Levi had thought about marriage, he and Eren had been together for five years; he often thought about what it would be like to be married to the younger man, to share a name with him, but he was also happy just the way they were. As long as Eren was by his side he didn’t need a certificate or ceremony, though knowing that Eren wanted more, wanted to give them both titles of Husband, Levi couldn’t stop himself from feeling a little giddy and excited.

“Not like you to zone out while cleaning.” Eren chuckled, wrapping his arms around Levi’s waist and resting his chin on Levi’s head.

“I have a lot on my mind.” Levi said, relishing in the feel of Eren against him.

“Good things I hope.” Eren asked and Levi turned in his arms, looking up into his eyes.

“Absolutely.” He smiled, sliding his hands up Eren’s chest and locking around his neck as Eren lifted him onto the counter, capturing Levi’s lips with his own.

Levi wrapped his legs around Eren’s waist, pulling the taller man impossibly closer and deepening the kiss; welcoming Eren’s tongue as it explored his mouth and tangling his fingers in Eren’s hair.

“I can’t believe I was so nervous.” Eren whispered, his breathing laboured as they parted, staring into each others eyes.

“It just feels so right for you to be my fiancé.” He added, lips latching on to Levi’s neck and sucking lightly.

“It does.” Levi moaned, “I can’t wait to be your husband.” He said, staring up into Eren’s beautiful face He couldn’t believe how lucky he was; to have spend the past five years with this kind, honest, amazing, and gorgeous person, and now to spend the rest of his life with him. It was hard to fight the overwhelming tears that threatened to fill his eyes.

“God, that sounds amazing, say it again.” Eren groaned, his hands slipping underneath Levi’s shirt and sliding sensually over the skin underneath.

“How about you take me to the bedroom and I’ll show you exactly what I’ll do to you as your husband.” Levi hummed, pulling Eren closer with his legs, gasping quietly as his still clothed erection rubbed against Eren’s stomach.

“There’s still dishes.” Eren said with a breathy laugh.

“Leave them.” Levi whispered, pulling him down for a kiss.

“Really? But you never want to leave cleaning for later.” Eren asked, truly surprised, which shouldn’t have affected Levi like it did, but it did.

Levi knew he was a little obsessive over cleaning, a little over dramatic about dirt, but he never wanted to think that Eren was less important than a clean living space. Eren was the most important thing in Levi’s life and it hurt him for Eren to think otherwise, even if it was passed off as a joke.

“ _You’re always my number one_ ” Levi whispered, staring into Eren’s eyes, hoping Eren could feel the love he was trying to pour through his own. He knew he wasn’t the greatest at showing emotion, but he truly believed after so much time together Eren knew how to read him.

If the smile that broke across Eren’s face was anything to go by, Levi knew he was right; and if the smile wasn’t enough, the knee weakening kiss Eren gave him after locked it in. Eren’s hands slid over Levi’s ass, gripping tightly as he lifted him into his arms and carried him to their bedroom.

Levi wasted no time when Eren sat on the edge of the bed, hands still securely on his ass holding him in place on his lap; his fingers moving deftly to undo the buttons of Eren’s dress shirt, eyes hungrily taking in the creamy tanned skin underneath.

“So beautiful.” Levi whispered, pulling the hair tie from Eren’s messy bun and letting the waves fall around his face.

Levi had been tentative about Eren’s long hair at first, unsure if it would suit the younger man, though since Eren had let it grow Levi was surprised how much he loved it; he loved how handsome Eren looked with it, he loved running his fingers through it, he loved how Eren groaned when Levi pulled him in for a kiss with it.

Eren moaned into the kiss, his hands grinding Levi into himself, their arousal becoming painful. Levi pulled off his shirt as Eren made work of undoing their pants, snaking his fingers around both of their lengths and squeezing lightly.

“It…it’s not enough.” Levi whimpered, pulling Eren’s shirt off his shoulders and his own over his head before connecting their lips once more. Eren reached over to the nightstand, rummaging blindly through the drawer until he found what he had been searching for.

“God, you’re gorgeous.” Eren whispered, laying Levi back on the bed and pulling off the rest of their clothing as he stared. It had taken Levi a long time to get used to the way Eren stared at his naked body, though now he relished in it, arousal coursing through at the hungry look in Eren’s eyes as they devoured him; knowing he held the same look of need in his own as he stared at the Adonis before him.

“How did I get so lucky?” Eren added, leaning over him and kissing him passionately as the opening of the lube contain cap sounded through the room.

“I could say the same.” Levi said, his voice as shaky as his legs as Eren’s slippery fingers trailed slowly down his body, ghosting over his abs, his thighs, his swollen cock, before finally reaching their destination and slipping inside.

Levi whimpered as Eren prepared him; hips bucking from the pleasure, arms tightening around Eren’s neck in search of another kiss. Levi loved when Eren prepared him, when he took him apart so agonizingly slow until he could take it no longer.

“You’re so perfect Levi.” Eren whispered as Levi pushed him back, climbing onto his legs and lowering himself down on Eren’s length slowly, their bodies flush together as he adjusted to the stretch.

“I’m only perfect if you’re with me.” Levi whispered, pressing his forehead against Eren’s and staring into his captivatingly beautiful green eyes.

“I love you so much Levi, I can’t wait to spend forever with you.” Eren breathed as Levi rocked slowly, eyes refusing to leave Eren’s gaze and nodding.

“Forever.”

 

<3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if you miss out on everything when you're too afraid to say something?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Post can be found here
> 
> [Just Stay With Me](http://soapy0-0.tumblr.com/post/174835984395/are-you-still-doing-the-four-word-prompts-could)

<3

 

Levi sighed as he stepped into his apartment after the long day he had had, the long week even. He was overwhelmingly happy that it was Friday and he could just relax for the next two days; sit on the couch, watch some TV, maybe have a glass of wine or two.

 

“YOU SONUVABITCH” Eren’s voice rang through the apartment.

“Eren turn off that damn game! You know how you get when you play it.” Levi growled, doing his best to suppress a small smirk as he walked toward the living room where his roommate as engrossed in a video game.

Levi had been tentative about his younger roommate; never having lived with anyone but close friends his entire adult life, but being the last of the group left single, he didn’t have much option unless he wanted to remain a third wheel  for the rest of his life.

What surprised him the most, after countless interviews of random strangers looking to share his living space, was that Eren didn’t seem that bad. He was polite and tidy, considerate of schedules and personal space, and after everything else Levi had seen during this process, he offered the apartment to Eren immediately.

What surprised Levi even more was that Eren was more than tolerable, Levi actually found himself liking the younger man, enjoying the time spent with him, and after two years of living together Levi considered Eren one of his best friends.

“But I’m so close! AHHH!!” Eren shouted at the screen, leaning forward with muscles so tense they could shatter with one wrong move, as the music signalling Eren’s game death rang through the speakers and Eren’s head fell in shame.

“I was so close.” Eren whispered dejectedly and Levi did his best not to chuckle at the display.

The last surprise; much bigger than the others and one that Levi had never dreamed to expect, was the feelings he had developed for Eren over the past two years of living together. He hadn’t noticed them at first; he just appreciated how easy Eren was to live with, though he would have had to be an idiot not to notice how attractive Eren was as well; the man had legs for days, a smile that wouldn’t quit, and the biggest, most spectacular eyes Levi had ever seen.

Eren’s beautiful face and fantasy inducing body were easy enough to ignore; even if Eren had a habit of walking around the house in no more than a damp towel on occasion, but as they got to know each other better and Levi realized Eren was more than just a good looking twenty-something, and he knew that he was in over his head.

Luckily Levi was terrible at showing emotion or flirting, or maybe Eren was just oblivious, or not even remotely interested, either way Levi had yet to ruin their relationship with his stupid crush and that was all that mattered.

“Aww, too bad.” Levi chuckled, patting Eren on the head playfully. 

“How about we order pizza and play Mario Kart?” he suggested, his stomach flipping as Eren looked up at him with a dazzling smile and sparkle in his eye.

“Yes!” Eren said, jumping up and pulling his phone out of his pocket. 

“You go change and I’ll order the usual.”

Levi couldn’t help but to smile at Eren’s enthusiasm, finding it completely charming and adorable. He gave Eren a nod and made his way to the bathroom for a quick shower and a change of clothes before getting comfortable with their game and dinner for the evening.

It was a regular Friday night for the two, neither of them ever seeming to have dates or plans for the evening, though Levi could never understand why someone like Eren didn’t have people lined up at the door, ready to take him out. He didn’t question it, just enjoyed their time together.

They were about to start a movie when Levi’s phone began to buzz beside him, a long distance number with his old area code on the screen.

“Hello?” He asked, Eren pausing the movie and looking at Levi curiously.

“Hello, Mr. Ackerman?” The voice on the other line asked formally.

“Yes.”

“I regret to inform you Mr. Ackerman, but your Uncle, Kenny Ackerman has passed.”

Levi barely registered the rest of the conversation, giving a few “Mhmm”, “Yes”, “I understand” as the voice listed off information as though reading from a grocery list. He barely knew what he had been told, all his mind could process was that Uncle Kenny was dead.

“My Uncle… died.” Levi was when the call finally ended and Eren stared at him with concern. 

“I have to fly out tomorrow, I have to arrange his funeral, I have to take care of his estate… He left everything to me… I… I haven’t seen him in years.” Levi explained, feeling dazed and separate from his own body as the words fell from his mouth.

He hadn’t seen Kenny in years, not since Levi was a child and Kenny left him in a foster home when things were getting complicated. They spoke again years later, Kenny finally tracking him down and apologizing; they were on good terms again, Levi planning to visit, though the visit never happened. He was too busy, too much was going on, he would do it later.

Levi felt a stray tear slip down his cheek at the thought that it was now too late.

 

“What do you need me to do? I’ll get my laptop, book us some tickets, where is he? I’ll look up a florist and funeral home.” Eren said jumping up and rushing over to grab his computer.

“Think there’s enough time to get our suits dry cleaned? Should I call Mikasa, I know she didn’t know him, but she’s family too right? Is there anywhere to stay there? Should I book a hotel?” Eren rambled, pacing around the room searching his phone while the laptop booted up.

“Eren.” Levi said softly, drawing Eren’s attention to himself instantly as the younger man sat back down beside him, looking into his eyes, Levi’s chest warming slightly at the unbridled caring he saw in them.

“What do you need? Are you okay? Tell me what I should do.” Eren insisted quietly, his hand holding Levi’s lightly.

“ _Just stay with me._ ” Levi whispered, watching Eren relax, a soft smile on is face as he shifted back, placing an arm around Levi’s shoulder as Levi leaned back into his chest as Eren rubbed his arm soothingly.

Eren knew of the relationship Levi had with Kenny, he had spilled some of it to him not long after Kenny had contacted him again, but he still he didn’t pry or ask questions, just sat quietly and held Levi in his arms as Levi’s mind raced with thoughts of mortality.

“It’s too late.” Levi whispered, breaking the silence. “I was nervous to get to know him again. I kept putting it off, waiting for later. I missed my chance.”

“I’m sure Kenny understood.” Eren said softly.

“How many more chances am I going to miss because I’m too nervous to act on them?” Levi asked as Eren tightened his grip around his shoulder but remaining silent.

“Will I miss out on you?” Levi asked, leaning to look up into Eren’s widening eyes.

“I-I’m right here Levi.” He stammered quietly.

“Will you still be here if I tell you I love you? That I’ve loved you for a while and I don’t want to miss my chance with you because I’m too nervous to tell you.” Levi asked.

“I’m not going anywhere.” Eren said, his eyes staring into Levi’s with brilliant intensity.

Levi stared back, smiling softly before tucking his head back under Eren’s chin, closing his eyes and listening to the steady beat of Eren’s heart through his chest, feeling Eren’s lips press against the top of his head.

“Good.”

 

<3

 


	6. F*uck You In Flower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are many reasons people buy flowers, Levi had heard them all, until now. This was was definitely a first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was not part if the four word prompt game, and the first one I ever did.
> 
> Original Post can be found here
> 
>  
> 
> [F*uck You In Flower](http://soapy0-0.tumblr.com/post/171361752665/fck-you-flowers)

<3 

 

Levi rolled his eyes as he took down an order, the phone tucked in his shoulder and the elderly woman on the other end giving him her life story while also ordering a bouquet of flowers.

Krista giggled at his expression as she hung her apron on the hook and pointed to the clock. Levi gave her a smile and a wave as she headed out for the day.    

Levi exhaled loudly when he finally hung up the phone; there was only a couple hours left until close and he wasn’t anticipating much business, the few weeks after Valentine’s Day was always a little slower.

 

Most of his business was middle aged men, usually since they forgot something important or the occasional one who actually wanted to do something nice. He made arrangements for funerals, graduations, date night, and all sorts of celebrations.

He enjoyed it, you’d never think to look at him, but he loved working in a flower shop. He was harsh; with his sharp features and cold personality, but his mother had owned the flower shop and he had spent most of his childhood helping out.

When she died ten years before, Levi decided to keep the shop the way she had it, managing it as though she had never left.

 

He enjoyed the quiet time; ringing in the couple customers and putting together the call-in orders for the next day.

 

The quietly didn’t last long though as his door opened with a bang, nearly knocking his bell off the frame.

Levi looked up with a raised brow, watching as man with long brown hair scurried angrily around the shop. He was grumbling loudly to himself and grabbing flowers as he stomped through the small aisles of the shop before practically throwing them on the counter in an almost childlike rage.

 

“Are the dead flowers in the back?” The man asked.

 

Levi stared at him, leaning against the back counter with his arms crossed over his chest, unsure of what to think of the fuming man before him.

He was actually quite pretty.

Perhaps Levi should have thought the man was handsome or rugged, in truth he was very masculine with his broad shoulders and the stubble on his chin, but the way his green eyes sparkled with passionate rage; there was nothing better to describe this man than pretty, beautiful even.  

Though his personality seemed to leave a lot to be desired.

 

“I don’t carry dead flowers.” Levi said coldly, raising a brow.

 

“Fine. Do you have any black roses?” The man asked.

“No.” Levi said

“What about Aconite? Basil?” He asked.

 

Levi raised a brow, eyeing the flowers scattered over his counter; orange lillies, peonies, petunias. His eyes widened in surprise as he looked up into the man’s eyes.

“Are you trying say Fuck you in flower?” He asked.

“Yes! Can you arrange them for me please?” The man asked irritably as Levi burst out in laughter.

 

There wasn’t much that Levi found himself laughing at, especially not around people he didn’t know. His normal stoic and intimidating expression often made people nervous and he liked it that way, but the thought that this young man was going through the trouble of picking out flowers to show someone just how much he hated them… it was more than Levi could handle.

 

“I’m being serious!” The man growled, making another wave of laughter hit Levi hard as he doubled over onto the counter, barely able to catch his breath as he laughed manically.

 

“I… I know!. Oh my god!” He cackled, looking up at the angry green eyes before letting out a snort.

 

The strange man’s eyes began to soften, his anger ebbing away and a slight curve making its way onto the corner of his lip.

 

“It’s not that funny.” He grumbled, embarrassment growing in his voice.

“It is! It really is!” Levi said, gasping for air and holding his aching stomach muscles.

“I guess…” He said bashfully, a smile finally spreading over his lips.

 

“Okay… whew! Sorry kid, I haven’t laughed like that in years.” Levi said, standing up straight and wiping the tears from his eyes.

“Are you going to help me or not?” The man demanded, trying to hide his own amusement.

“Why don’t you tell me the situation and I’ll see if I can help you?” Levi asked.

“I’ve been screwing around with this guy for a while now…” He began.

“Ahh, that explains it a little.” Levi smirked.

“Yeah well, he doesn’t want to date me, but he gets super jealous whenever I so much as look at someone else. I didn’t even want to date him, but he finally convinces me, then he fucking blows me off on Valentine’s day to spend it with someone else! Now he expects me to go out with him tonight to make up for it!” He explains angrily.

“And you don’t want to?” Levi asks.

“No! I didn’t want to do this in the first place!” The man yelled.

“Okay… but why flowers?” Levi asked.

“Because the pretentious asshole read something about flower meaning and hasn’t shut up about it since. He thinks he knows all about symbolism and shit.” He spat.

 

“Then might I suggest something a little more passive-aggressive?” Levi asked and the man’s eyes brightened up with excitement.

“Yes! That’s perfect! Let him try to analyze them, thinking he’s all that and watch him realize just how shitty he actually is!” The man said, his smile bordering on insane.

 

“Okay, so, let’s keep the Orange Lillies, but how about adding some Yellow carnations and Buttercups.” Levi said as he gathered the flowers into his hands. “And we’ll add some of those Petunia’s for color and a bit of greenery…”

“Wow… that actually looks really nice.” The man said, finally calming down.

“It’s what I do.” Levi shrugged.

“So what do they mean?” He asked.

 

“The orange lilies are disdain, yellow carnations are rejection, and buttercups are childishness, which by the way you should probably get a bouquet of for yourself.” Levi said with a grin.

“I know, I know.” The man laughed. “I have a bit of a temper.” He added.

“I noticed.” Levi said.

 

“I’m Eren, by the way.“ 

“Levi.”

 

“How much for the bouquet?” Eren asked and Levi waved him off.

“That was too much fun to charge for.” He said.

“Thank you, Levi.” Eren smiled.

“Now, go give your ‘Fuck you flowers’ to your pretentious asshole and have fun watching him figure it out.” Levi said with a smile as Eren nodded, picking up the wrapped bouquet and heading out of the store.

 

Levi laughed to himself when Eren left. ‘Fuck you in flower’, he had really seen it all now.

He found his mind drifting off to Eren’s big green eyes more than once in the remaining hour of his shift, wondering how everything had turned out for him, what the deal was between him and the other guy.  

It was his loss, stringing along a guy like Eren. Levi had only known him for a total of 30 minutes, but he could tell the man was lively and passionate, probably a great guy to have around.

Then again, who was he to judge?

He didn’t know either of them and he didn’t have the best track record when it came to dating or spending time with romantic partners.

 

Levi locked up and did his nightly routine of cleaning up and preparing for the next day, hearing a knock on the door as he swept up the floor.

 

“We’re closed!” He called out, not even looking toward the glass panes of the door, though it didn’t stop the person on the other side from banging again.

Levi huffed loudly before making his way to the door.

“We’re cl…osed.” He faded, looking with wide eyes at Eren as he stared inside the shop, a smile stretching over his face as his eyes landed on Levi.

 

“Aren’t you supposed to be telling someone ‘fuck you’ in flower?” Levi asked, opening the door and giving Eren his normal, disinterested look, eyeing the undelivered bouquet still in Eren’s hand.

“Well I was thinking… maybe he’s not worth the aggravation.” Eren smiled.

“Probably not.” Levi said, leaning on the frame.

“I was also thinking… What type of flower says, 'You’re really cool and I’d like to get to know you better?'… passive-aggressively of course.” Eren asked with a grin, causing Levi to let out a small chuckle.

 

“Why don’t you come in and I’ll show you.” Levi said.

 

<3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Please tell me what you thing <3


End file.
